Shane Walsh
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Shane´s history. Shane Walsh is a character featured in the stories: The Charming Dead. Shane has mentioned twice in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Shane Walsh is a character and later an antagonist, as well as survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead. He was Rick Grimes' partner at the King County Sheriff's Department and his best friend since high school. After the initial outbreak, Shane began to harbor feelings and an obsession for Lori, Rick's wife. He later became one of the main members of the survivor group camped outside Atlanta and also after leaving the camp and finding Hershel Greene's farm. He serves as the deuteragonist of Season 1 and later the primary antagonist of Season 2. Personality Shane is a single minded, fearless, cunning, and at times, brutal man who is a determined survivor and also a strong leader to those in his group. During the first season, Shane acted as the leader to the Atlanta group survivors, a position he clearly enjoyed and carried out strongly until Rick's arrival, and then became the second-in-command through out the rest of the first and second seasons, much to his apparent dismay. During his incursions with Lori, he developed a strong obsession with her; and was never able to get his head around the fact that Lori left him for Rick, who was thought to be dead when he and Lori had their sexual encounters. He believed himself to be a more deserving man for Lori than Rick, and was determined to fight to keep her and Carl safe at all cost. Shane also showed his potential as a father during Rick's absence and developed an admiration for Carl and treated him as his own son. Shane also viewed himself as being a better father than Rick towards Carl. Despite his strong leadership abilities, combat proficiency, skills with firearms and protective instincts, Shane was also a largely morally unstable man, and by the second season, he had only one motive; to keep himself, Lori, her unborn child (who he believed to be his) and Carl safe, no matter the cost. He believed himself to have the most pragmatic view of the apocalyptic world, and the most qualified to lead the group in the post-apocalyptic hell in contrast to Rick, whom Shane believed had good intentions that did nothing but cause disaster and interference and were likely to cause the entire group to be killed or worse. Shane was more than willing to commit brutality to keep his group safe from anything he viewed as danger, and was shown to be very capable of committing cold blooded murder. Shane was one of the earliest members of Rick's group to devolve into a hardened survivor and fully adapt to the horrors of the post-apocalyptic world, a world in which Dale Horvath claimed Shane truly belonged in due to his increasingly darkening nature. Shane was also a great liar and good at concocting false stories. During the second season, Shane devolved from a good friend and caring person into a cold, cunning and murderous antagonist having completely shed his concepts of guilt, remorse, and moral correctness in favor of survival for himself and those he cares about by any means, such as murdering his own allies, going against the beliefs of the group, and betraying his former best-friend. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia During his childhood, Shane grew up alongside his best friend Rick Grimes (whom the pair viewed as each other as brothers). Shane was an avid football enthusiast, playing on his school's team as number 22 (reminisce of by the necklace he wears). Throughout his high school years he was a known prankster, once stealing the principal's car. He had many casual relationships with girls - even once apparently having sex with the high school women's athletics teacher. Later on Shane alongside Rick went to college together for police administration were the two eventually became employed local deputies of the King County Sheriff's Department with Rick assigned as his partner. He became acquainted with several other colleagues including Lambert Kendel and Leon Basset, he also became friends with Linda and Dianne from dispatch. The two patrolled and responded to emergencies as well as criminal altercations and incursions, thus they became effectively affiliated with the local residents of the neighborhood. Shane also served as a gun instructor, teaching several young kids how to shoot. He was very close to Rick's family and helped them out on numerous occasions such as repairing the Grimes' family basement sink after Rick had previously broken it. Throughout his adult life, Shane never married, and instead stayed a womanizer. He did however have several true relationships in his life enough to trust these women with a key to his house, but they never worked out. Shane also had a grandmother named Jean. No other members of his family are known. Death Killed Victims This list shows the victims Maggie has killed (the list will be updated over time): * 3 unnamed criminals (1 Confirmed, 2 Alongside his fellow officers, Pre-Apocalypse) * Ed Peletier (Indirectly Caused) * Otis (SIF?SIF?; To save himself - Mentioned ONLY) * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * Shane is the first major recurring antagonist in the TCD. ** Shane is the first main character to be part of Rick's group and become an antagonist. * Jon Bernthal had tried to convince executive producer Gregory Nicotero to allow him to be the only zombie with a speaking line, “Riiiiiick," but Nicotero declined. * Shane's death was accidentally leaked by the AMC TV store on March 1, 2012 in promotional materials for the Season 2 Blu-Ray set. Photos of Shane as a zombie were similarly leaked and posted on many websites, including The Walking Dead Wiki. * Shane is one of the few characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV Series, Dead Reckoning, Assault, and Social Game. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Shane Walsh - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Evil Beings Category:Males Category:Good to Evil Characters